Zokushi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: No es mucho el tiempo que tarda en lograr Nice rendirse a un sueño impuesto por su pareja, que atenta y callada le vela esos sueños que poseen una enorme tendencia a en cualquier instante metamorfosearse a terribles y espantosas pesadillas capaces de acentuarle ese miedo que le provoca el desconcierto de las acciones sin sentido de aquella persona que tanto le importa.


**Z**_okush__**i**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Esto se ubica después del último episodio de la aparente primera temporada de Hamatora. Al menos no sé, pero me cuesta un montón pensar que bueno, ustedes ya saben_

* * *

A oscuras Nice luce dormido, en una posición fetal inusual que lo proteja del mundo. Con las manos puestas sobre sus orejas y mordiéndose el labio mientras trata de ignorar los ruidos que se adentran como flechas agudas en su cabeza. Hoy más que ninguna otra noche los murmullos se oyen desastrosos, y las ganas de devolver se acentúan conforme avanzan las manecillas de un reloj que no posee.

Allí, debajo del marco de la entrada a su cuarto, se halla Murasaki con las heridas tratadas pero frescas en la cara. Con un brazo apoyado en la madera y el otro descansado pesadamente a su costado. Nice sabe que no sabe el _por qué_ Art ha actuado de esa forma y también que sus palabras tienen poco de él. Art es un amigo, _su_ amigo, una persona importante para él y debe existir una razón para ese comportamiento tan raro y sutilmente agresivo que le ha mostrado aquel que llamara camarada en algún instante de su vida; pero los hechos absurdos adjuntos a la falta de evidencias causan un sedante fuerte que va directo a su cerebro. Y esa mente adormecida no logra encontrar los hilos correspondientes al significado de aquella abominable causa. Provocando de inmediato, tras caer a ese abismo, un eco audible en sus oídos las palabras torcidas de una equidad hablada por Moral. Haciéndole sentir por primera vez débil e inseguro.

Murasaki entiende que su compañero sufre, en varios sentidos, y que no existe algo que pueda amenizar su dolencia. Tampoco nada que venga después. Jugar a creer que si Nice, y demás, escucharan los motivos de Art con respecto a todo esto, volvería a darle forma y sostén a su amistad es peligroso. Nada ya será igual, y quizá es eso lo que más mal tiene a Nice. Murasaki quisiera hacer algo, borrar los acontecimientos recién experimentados pero su poder es distinto de lo que a él le gustaría hacer.

Da un paso, dos, cinco, hasta pararse a lado de la cama de Nice que sangra, entre la penumbra de la noche, del labio inferior. Las pestañas le brillan, y Murasaki atina a que es por las lágrimas que no logran atravesarle esos párpados neciamente apretados. No tiene caso llorar, tampoco aguantarse. Así que como siempre deja que Nice decida lo que quiere.

Es abrumadora, molesta, la situación en la que se encuentran.

Agotado Murasaki se sienta al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a su compañero, empujándose las gafas que se le resbalan tan solo un poco por el puente nasal. Solo le resta esperar, el _qué _no lo sabe, pero igual aguardará.

Nice abre los ojos, quemándose de ira al sentir las lágrimas rodarle por la cara caliente gracias a la fiebre del momento. Las pupilas celestes se hielan, y un fuego azul se enciende en estas. Las ojeras desdibujadas a lo largo del contorno de sus ojos acentúan el mar de esos hermosos ojos. Esa palidez plantada en la belleza de su tez se rompe en los pómulos por el rubor de la fiebre. Su imagen es encantadora y enfermiza. El pesar de la incertidumbre, del no saber, es horrible. Y el dolor de cabeza insoportable. Nice se endereza, ignorando el ardor en su labio, tensando la mandíbula. Girando la vista hacia la amplia espalda de Murasaki.

"Necesito encontrarlo"

La voz se escapa, en un tono firme pero al mismo tiempo débil.

"Escucharlo no cambia el hecho de que intentó matarte"

La frente se le rompe al oír lo dicho por Murasaki. Y un sabor amargo se le agolpa en las fauces.

"Lo sé"

Responde, frunciendo la vista.

"Pero le da sentido a lo que Art ha hecho"

Murasaki escucha atento lo que se le dice. Coincide a medias o más de lo que prefiere, con lo que Nice pretende. Aprieta los puños, cerrando los dedos en las cobijas de la cama. Las cosas nunca son como él quiere, ni como le gustaría fuesen, siempre llevan un ritmo, un sonido peculiar y característico que tiene que ver en su totalidad con Nice. Pero Murasaki sabe que todo su mundo, grande o pequeño, es solo un sujeto malcriado, engreído, despreocupado y caprichoso, que en este instante no ha dejado de serlo ni un solo minuto.

"Ah"

Moviéndose con la intención de bajarse, Nice gatea mínimamente para conseguirlo, y justo en el segundo en el que su pie izquierdo está a punto de contactar el suelo la palma de Murasaki sobre su mirada lo detienen. Es un movimiento rápido pero suave, gentil pero autoritario el que hace su pareja.

"Será como dices"

El gesto de Murasaki lo devuelve a la cama, al tiempo en que oculta al universo de su vista.

"Pero antes tienes que descansar. Te lo dije, ¿no? No quiero que hagas cosas que no van contigo"

"Mura—"

"Shhh"

El dedo índice encima de los labios dañados de Nice, le da una pauta a Murasaki para ahora él hablar. Haciéndolo al postrarse encima, procurando no recargar su peso en el cuerpo de éste. Crujiendo la base de la cama debajo de ellos.

"Nice"

Dice.

"Duerme"

Murasaki espera paciente a que el pulso agitado en Nice se relaje, que los labios dejen de tensarse y los dientes de chirriar. Que el sonido que se arremolina en su cerebro se esfume y que su respiración, calma, tranquila, sea lo único que rebote dentro de aquella necia cabeza.

No es mucho el tiempo que tarda en lograr Nice rendirse a un sueño impuesto por su pareja, que atenta y callada le vela esos sueños que poseen una enorme tendencia a en cualquier instante metamorfosearse a terribles y espantosas pesadillas capaces de acentuarle ese miedo que le provoca el desconcierto de las acciones sin sentido de aquella persona que tanto le importa.

"Buenas noches"

Y que le conserva alejado de aquel que en verdad le quiere.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **No puedo creerlo, o bueno sí, estaba segura de que Art regresaría, PERO, no de esa manera aunque el hecho de que apareciera de esa forma y… ¡mierda!, sí que me dejaron sin palabras. Pues ya nadamás me resta esperar la segunda temporada… ¿verdad?


End file.
